


What can transpire in ten years

by princessrinyuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, I love comments please feed me comments thank you ~, Low EQ!Shinichi does not exist, M/M, Oh this is ShinKai as in Shinichi tops so if it's not your thing feel free to click back, ShinAi is the most platonic couple to ever platonic, crossdressing because where's the fun in Kaito KID without that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrinyuki/pseuds/princessrinyuki
Summary: Shinichi looks up again just to find out Kaito has magically taken off the make up in the span of that five second walk, which doesn't really surprise him anymore because you just don't have that kind of miraculous energy after ten years being partners and seven wearing matching rings.Now that's just too much exposition.
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: of course, I don't know these lovely characters.
> 
> This comes from a writing practice, the keyword my friend requested was "color".  
> Please excuse any errors, but do kindly show me those, thank you in advance!

Many things can happen in ten years for Kudou Shinichi, especially if you consider the sheer number of events that happens to him in the _one_ year that he's both seventeen and seven. Time turns lovers to friends, (assumed) straights to gays, strangers to friends to husbands, enemies to partners to complicated platonic soulmates. Simple things that happen to everyone, really, but they are changes nonetheless.

For example, no one would ever imagine this, but the thing twenty-seven years old Shinichi Kudou has in his head most often, case-unrelated, is how he loves one Kuroba Kaito.  
  
To his infamous credit, that's all there is to it. There's no "very" or "so much", there's no clarifications: "you're so talented, I love you", "you're a jerk, but I love you". It's just a simple, three-word phase that's overused for the last, oh, he doesn't know, millenium? "I love you."  
  
(It's a millennium alright, for Kudou Shinichi will not fail in the field of random knowledge. The first written record of the specific word Love appears in English around the 1100s, eventhough the Egyptians win in terms of expressing affection, with love poems dating back to the 12-13th century BC. Not that you need to know all that, of course.)  
  
Where are we, ah, that Shinichi randomly thinks he loves Kaito on a regular basis.  
  
He thinks that first on a moonless night, looking at a thief's dyed-crimson white cape, but that's too dark for the beginning of this story. He thinks that when looking at the magician performing for millions over the TV screen. He thinks that when seeing the familiar face waiting for him outside his _crime consulting_ agency in the parking lot. He thinks that watching his partner brushing teeth, he thinks that seeing his husband's pupils blown black on their bed.  
  
_I love you_ , he thinks that right now, looking at a Haibara from across his flawless blackwood working desk.  
  
Yes, a Haibara. A Haibara in five-inch stilletos, open-back black dress, immaculate bob strawberry blond hair, and Charlotte Tillbury red on her lips.  
  
Except that The Haibara always swears by Guerlain Red and Charlottle Tillbury nude, not the other way around. Don't ask why Shinichi remembers it, one does not simply live beside the scientist for ten years without knowing her favorite makeup collections. You just need to know there has been too much bribery involved. And there's also the fact that Shinichi Kudou doesn't mistake his Kaito no matter the situation.  
  
"Isn't your flight back at 7 this evening?" Shinichi gives his husband a final glance before turning back to his papers, trying his best to sound unaffected. There's a charming headless body in the autopsy file that demands his attention more than those now-cyan eyes.  
  
"Can't you flinch for my entertainment?"  
  
"You've gone rusty, it's the lipstick." Shinichi says, just to spite him.  
  
"Can't help it". Kaito sighs dramatically while walking towards him. Tap. Tap. Tap. The gracefulness of those steps makes the sounds almost melodic on wooden floor. "Guerlain is really not my thing, and I know you like red."  
  
Shinichi looks up again just to find out Kaito has magically taken off the make up in the span of that five second walk, which doesn't really surprise him anymore because you just don't have that kind of miraculous energy after ten years being partners and seven wearing matching rings.  
  
Now that's just too much exposition.  
  
Under the fluorescent light, he looked pale and tired. There are bags under his eyes and the skin is slightly irritated, but Kaito looks happy. The fire in those blue irises is so intense, Shinichi burns for a second. It dawns on him that Kaito is happy because of him, and the victorious feeling it brings doesn't lessen even after those ten and seven.  
  
_I love you_ , the thought pops in his head almost automatically.  
  
"Isn't it a thief's job to make anything his thing?" - The words that actually come out sound much longer and totally different, but you can hear the same fondness if you hear closer. He says, intertwining their hands and the rings on it.  
  
Lucky for him, Kaito is the master of hearing closer.  
  
"Still mistaking your current husband for your long-time crush, detective? Tch, to think I dressed up so nicely for you." Kaito says, but the banter holds no heat. Shinichi has no chance to counter that with another remark, as his lips are sealed for the next thirty seconds.  
  
"You just need to say 'welcome home', darling." Kaito says over him, lipstick unfortunately smeared.  
  
"I love you too, darling." Shinichi says instead, just to be a brat. 

This conversation is absolutely stupid, Shinichi's high performance brain supplies. All unrelated and pretentious and messy and really not that funny. But it does make Kaito laugh, and that alone makes everything alright in the world.

If there's anything Shinichi really takes heart in a decade, it's to count his blessings. 

So he starts counting, as Kaito places on him the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth kiss. 


	2. Chapter 1

2 p.m

If Kaito were to go back in time and tell himself that in ten years, he’d rather be with a detective than with magic tricks, seventeen years old Kaito probably would smoke-bomb his own face. Or, or, he doesn’t know, maybe he would not. On second thought, seventeen years old Kaito actually would believe him, for at that time he’s already smitten for a certain tiny Edogawa nugget. What is the point he’s trying to make here again? Don’t blame him, he’s tired.

Kaito shoves his tumbling thoughts to the back of his mind and groans while dragging himself and his luggages down the exit, disguise in place and all. He’s exhausted. And all hells would break loose if he has to deal with another reporter before even getting out of Narita. It’s his third world tour in five years and he’s extremely grateful to be able to perform on the world’s biggest stages, but he hasn’t spent more a waking hour in close proximity with any of his beloveds except doves and rabbits for the last two months. Kaito desperately needs to change that.

Ah, yes, he remembers his point now, he just wants to see _his_ Shinichi.

2.30 pm

Kaito chucks half a Monster down his throat in one gulp, all very un-ladylike (why does he have to be ladylike, you ask), complains about it tasting like battery acid even though it’s _sugar, how can you make sugar taste bad,_ while walking to the airport garage in black dress and stilettos. They’re one of Kaito’s many bad choices, he must admit, but the thought of Shinichi gaping his mouth open at the sight makes it almost worth it. Kaito grins to himself as he slides into the driver seat, throwing his luggage carelessly to the back of his car. There’s nothing in there anyway, only a laptop cushioned between some clothes and toiletries. All his stage gadgets and loved pets will come at a later flight along with his manager.

Ah, what he means is that Midori-san has been tasked with watching after his stage tools in a flight, not that she’s currently laying alongside them in some boxes. He’s not Shinichi, you know. He’s not that bad.

Kaito feels like he slipped something to his own self.

3 pm

He feels a little bit better now after downing the rest of that Monster (thank you, caffeine and sugar), so when he gets Aoko on the phone and his car’s on the street, what greets her is his usual cheerful, taunting voice. “Miss me, Aoko?”

“Bakaito, what? Aoko thought you’re back at seven? Is your crew with you?” Aoko is shouting on the line, and Kaito’s mood is instantly better. The woman still has so much energy in her even after one daughter and so many years, it warms his heart everytime he witnesses that. Though, it’s a blessing they are not on video call, or he’ll have to spend some other minutes waiting for her to get over talking to one Miyano Shiho. Why she is so shy around the little miss yet feel nothing but adoration for Akako, he’ll never know.

“So many questions already, kaa-san.” He takes a turn. “There’s an earlier flight and I was free, why not. And I’m driving. I parked my car at Narita before leaving.”

The light turns red, the number shows fifty-nine seconds. Kaito lets his eyes wander the insides of the car for a moment, fingers roaming over surfaces. He can be wrong, but he thinks he have caught an unusual glimpse somewhere in the car, and now is a great time to find out if that’s just nerves.

“That’s irresponsible, I’m telling you. Your seventh anniversary’s coming, please grow up and stop running away whenever you like it.” It’s endearing that Aoko always treats him as a teenager, even after the whole KID affair. Wait, he has to correct that, _more so_ after the whole KID affair, because _who in their right mind would go off alone to find a magical gem and fight an organization??? You idiot???._

It’s hilarious, Kaito reminisces while looking upward. He can still mimic that in her voice perfectly even now.

“My anniversary has nothing to contradict my wanting to go back sooner,” Kaito keeps the light bantering, red light shows fifteen seconds. “If anything, it only justifies my urge to go back, Aoko.” He reaches up behind the four-leaf clover charm hanging below the rear view mirror and tear away some glue-lookalike patch sticking to it. Ah ha.

The light turns green, Kaito lets out a small sigh he doesn’t know he has been holding and pushes the pedal. He recognizes the maker of this listening device.

“Sweet, Kaito, I know you just don’t want to handle reporters. Speaking of which, have you texted him? I heard from Saguru-kun that the poor guy’s drowning himself in even more work these days.”

“Who?”

“Shinichi-kun, Bakaito. Who else.”

“Ah, him.”

Kaito holds the transmitter to his lips and kisses it.

“Don’t worry, he already knows.”

He knows everything. Kaito wonders how his seventeen self would react to this.

“So yeah, that aside, can you tell me more about what Hakuba said?”

3.45 pm

Kaito waltzes into their renovated Beika home, silently glad he still has their 17-digit password in memory as his fingers fly on the mini keyboard. He changes the middle three digits after closing the door, just to mess with Shinichi. The poor man can find the riddle to the new code if he remembers to eat dinner tonight, as Kaito will soon put it in the fridge. 

He doesn’t forget to greet all his stayed-home doves and also his new hamster like a true Disney princess (those ladies don’t wear Louboutins, but you know, semantics) before going up to the tower (Shinichi’s office) to rescue his (rumored self-locked) prince charming.

How busy it is to live the life of one magician extraordinaire Kuroba Kaito. He thinks while turning off the indoor alarm system.

3.55 pm

They don’t have sex that afternoon, unfortunately, as Shinichi still hasn’t figured out the secret of that _charming_ headless body yet. _The traitor_ , Kaito condemns, but he forgives his husband because at least it’s a pretty corpse, what’s with those godsent collarbones beneath all that blood.

The fact that he just thinks that says more about himself than what he’s willing to accept. Apparently, having a horrid scale of normality is the price he has to pay for letting a detective’s dick into his system. Kaito contemplates spending a good minute on re-evaluating his life choices, but they have also planned to go pick Haibara up at five in the next morning and Kaito needs his post-flight nap (yes, little miss will finally be walking on Japanese soil again after six years wandering the earth, even Kaito is a little bit happy). So after having showered Shinichi with enough kisses to make the guy's pants slightly uncomfortable, Kaito leaves for their bed. He’s not upset, however, because flinching or not, meitantei definitely _did_ gape at the sight of him. 

His husband can pretend to be a monk all he wants. Kaito seizes his prize when he sees it.

\---

When he opens his eyes again, it’s already dark. The other side of the bed is still cold, but there’s warm water and aspirin on his desk. Shinichi’s deduced the time when Kaito would probably wake up and has gone to check up on him, apparently.

Kaito downs the pills and proceeds to lie back on his back feeling loved for ten minutes, then retrieves his laptop from the small luggage.

Time to get to work.

[Email: {Manager}Midori: Show stats and other stag--]

Unread.

[Email: {Manager}Midori: Response for reportes regar--]

Unread.

[NEWS: Magician Kuroba to return today, but whe--]

Pass.

[Icon: Nondescript white square]

Click.

[Program: Home Database]

[Password1:]

********************

[Password 2:]

*********************************

[Logged in as Kaito]

[Shinichi’s cases. Time: The last 30 days.]

Click.

…

Click.

[Are you sure you want to log out as Kaito?]

****

[Entering incognito, please enter your code:]

**********

[Welcome, Kaitou KID]

Click. Click.

****** *** *************

[Processing, please wait.]

[System status: green

Times “Home Database” has been modified in the last 60 days: 0

The number of bugs found in “Home Database” in the last 60 days: 2 (details)

Do you want to see all-time records?]

Click.

2 am

The light’s already off and Kaito’s back in their bed when Shinichi comes in. Meitantei has been much quieter as time goes by, so much that Kaito’s trained ears can barely hear his footsteps across the floor. In the same way, Kaito feels it more than hears it when his partner slips into the cover and pulls him in close. His Shinichi is always warm, or maybe he’s just always cold. Either way, it works.

There’s no way Shinichi doesn’t know Kaito’s awake, so he waits for him to say something, but he does not. Instead, Shinichi only curls those arms around him tighter, as if wanting to dissolve Kaito into his embrace. He’s probably showered in the second bathroom, for Kaito can breath in the mint scented shampoo he once compliments a while back. He feels one hand slipping up higher, resting loosely around his neck, two fingers pressing lightly into the dip between his collarbones. Another hand reaches for his wrist, tracing the radial artery between the bone and the tendon.

Then, there’s stillness.

Shinichi’s breathing slows down, his body laxed around Kaito. In the darkness, Kaito can _hear_ the soft smile forming on those lips, and for a moment he’s overwhelmed with fondness.

Shinichi’s feeling his heartbeat. 

“I've missed you.” This time, Shinichi says it as he means it.

Kaito can imagine what to come next. _Oh really, then who was it that abandoned his wonderful, magnificent, awesome husband for that pretty lady on his desk this afternoon_ , Kaito would say it with a grin, hands cupping Shinichi’s perfect jawline (excuse his narcissism, but he only speaks the truth) and devour those lips with heat. There would be so much wiggling and taunting and teasing after, like their many other nights. Except it doesn’t happen like that.

Maybe it’s the metal around Shinichi’s ring finger that Kaito notices, as it lays across his wrist. Maybe it’s the months he’s been away. Maybe it’s their anniversary date pinned on his laptop screen’s top left corner. Maybe it’s him still not gotten used to seeing someone else at home, despite their many years together.

Maybe it’s not just love that he’s feeling. Maybe he’s overwhelmed with gratitude.

“I’m home.” He says instead, voice a little choked up. Images of an empty house in Ekoda flash through his head as the words come out. Kaito turns back to look at Shinichi, and they kiss in total pitch black. It’s incredible to be this hungry, their guts wrenching, their tongues at each other’s throat; but at the same time it’s not. It’s almost reverent, this kiss. It’s not until Shinichi moves his lips up Kaito’s nose and his right eye that Kaito realizes he’s started crying.

“Welcome home”, Shinichi says, light as his kiss on Kaito’s forehead. So gentle, like a caress on something treasured. As though Shinichi’s not speaking to him, the junior Kaitou KID, or him, world-renowned magician; but him, the sixteen years old kid who only wanted a family. Then the kisses run to his ears, shoulders, each of his fingers, and the palm of his hand. Until the sobbing stops.

Kaito Kuroba is a strong man, you can’t make him shed a tear even if you rip out his heart. But give him too much happiness, and he’ll burst like a delicate bubble.

_I’ll protect this with my life._

He thinks, as they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Shinichi and Kaito have their own definitions regarding safety measures.
> 
> Lots of gratitute for my babe Zhao™ who contributed so much for this to happen.
> 
> I love comments, please comment if you like it!!!!! 
> 
> And no worries, it's definitely a HE.


End file.
